


an alpha's sickness

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (Very mild), Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, Mild Smut, OT13 - Freeform, Polyamory, Sick Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sickfic, True Mates, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, jihan give hao a handjob btw, ot13 isn't really platonic so a heads up for that, side chanverkwan, side jihancheol - Freeform, side seoksoonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: minghao is sick and the others make it their duty to take care of their youngest alpha.





	an alpha's sickness

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: _"can you write a ot13 that is minghao-cenctric?? like hes sick and others take care of him.. thank u!"_
> 
> THIS IS A HOUSE OF POLYAM!! DEAL WITH IT OK!!  
> also, an au wasn’t specified, but in my head - for the particular setting and pairings that i wanted to include - an abo au made sense!! the smut isn’t explicit btw, just implied !
> 
> i love minghao getting loved on <3
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/171401234649/an-alphas-sickness)

"This sucks," Minghao mutters from his blankets ー from the nest that Seungcheol, Junhui, and Soonyoung put together for him ー as he glares up at Seungcheol who's playing with his hair after feeding him some soup.

"I know. But you have to focus on getting better, alright? That's an order from your Lead Omega," Seungcheol says with a smile, his fingernails now massaging gently into Minghao's scalp, calming the alpha down.

Minghao groans and turns over onto his side, briefing a glance over his shoulder when Seungcheol makes no move to follow him. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Seungcheol asks, his brow furrowed, nose sniffing the air experimentally.

"Are you going to cuddle me or what?" Minghao says with a huff, his face flushing of its own accord when Seungcheol's face lights up with the question and looks every bit like a dog with its ears perked.

Seungcheol smiles and curls himself around Minghao's back, his nose buried in the younger's scent gland, rubbing it in until Minghao's a mewling mess in his arms. "I'm always up for cuddling."

Minghao frowns and smiles at the same time somehow, but doesn't stop himself from snuggling deeper into the calm omega's hold, turning his neck this way and that way so that the Scenting can continue on his own terms as well. "This would be easier without the blanket between us."

"Nope. Jeonghan gave very clear instructions. No cuddling unless you're wrapped in a blanket. We can't risk anyone else getting sick."

"It's just a cold! It's not like we're all going to die if you guys get sick too," Minghao grumbles, huffing again until Seungcheol licks a stripe up his scent gland causing shivers to run up and down Minghao's spine. "That isn't fair."

Seungcheol merely smiles against his neck then very purposely blows on Minghao's scent gland, eliciting a growl from the young alpha's throat. "Sleep. When you wake up, Chan should be in here with Hansol."

Minghao doesn't want to, but he's tired and sick and drowsy and it's much too easy to fall asleep like Seungcheol keeps prompting him to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

True to Seungcheol's word, Chan and Hansol are in the nest with him when he wakes up, but so is a sulky Seungkwan as well.

Chan prods at him with questions and his limbs alike, petting Minghao's hair when he senses how irritable the alpha is. Seungkwan pouts whenever Hansol leans too close into Minghao's space, his newly presented omega scent wafting heavily between them. And no one had expected Hansol to present as an omega, Minghao had always bet on him being another Alpha actually, but Seungkwan, his mate, had always known.

Except that Seungkwan is an omega himself as well and while Jeonghan had struggled trying to get answers out of them for how they'd handle their heats, he quickly shut up again when Chan piped up about him presenting soon and probably as an alpha as well. Chan quickly shut up though when Jisoo squished his cheeks and called him the pack's baby, prompting everyone else to grab a hold of his face and do the very same.

Admittedly though, Minghao knows Chan will present as an alpha ー is actually very close to presenting too if the way he keeps hunching up whenever Hansol and Seungkwan try Scenting him means anything. It's no surprise that Chan would choose them anyway. He's the closest to them in the pack and Minghao knows that despite the other two not asking, nor ever meaning to hold it against him, Chan would hate himself if he did present as an alpha and didn't mate with Hansol and Seungkwan to help them through their heats.

And while Minghao knows it's not the _only_ reason Chan would mate with them, he does know it's the main reason why he would do it so quickly after presenting. Not to say that Chan doesn't feel some type of way for Hansol and Seungkwan ー because he does ー Minghao just knows that after presenting, Chan had never figured on mating so soon.

He'll do it though and after he has finished feeding Minghao soup, Chan nuzzles into Hansol and Scents him, waiting for Seungkwan to finish setting out new rags for Minghao.

Minghao watches them leave after that, more than happy with the way Seungkwan and Hansol keep Chan in between them while they walk out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao sleeps for most of the day, feeling chilled as the wet rags drip water onto his skin. But when he rouses from his naps, the rags have been replaced with new ones and there's a familiar scent lingering in the air. The nest is too warm and too cold at the same time and Minghao just wants to take a bath by the time the afternoon sun begins to fall.

His wish is granted when Jihoon comes barging in, his alpha scent lighting Minghao's nerves on fire before Seokmin's flowery beta scent joins, only leaving Soonyoung's calming omega scent to balance it all together. They stand in the doorway for a moment, trying to find Minghao's limp form huddled in the blankets before Seokmin is hefting him up and Jihoon is holding his hand as they walk towards the bathroom. Soonyoung tidies up the nest, taking the blankets Minghao had been wrapped up in and replacing them with new ones, working away at the construction until he's happy and follows his mates out.

They walk silently to the bathroom and Minghao doesn't know if he's still sick or not, but he feels shitty and he guesses that's an answer enough of its own.

From the first moment, Minghao had _known._

He'd known that all three of these men were true mates. They'd interwoven themselves so firmly into each other's lives that it had been a miracle they could bear to go a day without seeing each other. But that's something that Minghao admires about their dynamic.

They're true mates, one made for the other and for all of them together, but they can survive without each other as well. They're capable of being their own entities, living without depending. They're more than capable really, Minghao's seen it in action.

Right now though, they are one as they help Minghao get into the herb bath someone was sure to have prepared for him. The water is lukewarm and Seokmin's voice is calming as he explains the purpose for each herb. Jihoon puts on one of his newer tracks, the lullaby series he made to help them all sleep or relax and right now, this one is Minghao's, he knows without Jihoon having to tell him himself. Soonyoung hums along to the track, Scenting Jihoon as he does and Minghao ー Minghao's at peace right now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the bath, Jisoo and Jeonghan enter his room with dinner.

They take turns feeding him spoonfuls of soup and pet his hair in between, cooing at his flushed cheeks and cold nose. Minghao wants to bat their hands away and tell them to go the fuck away, but he's tired. He's tired and exhausted and barely has the strength to chew and swallow his food.

He definitely doesn't have it in him to fend off two healthy and older alphas who are trying to feed him soup. Jisoo tuts at him and feeds him another spoonful, bending down until he can nuzzle his nose into Minghao's scent gland.

And it isn't fair. Jisoo and everyone else in the pack _knows_ this is his weak spot. One nuzzle of his gland and Minghao's a goner. He's a pile of mush in Jisoo's capable hands and Jeonghan hums as he feeds Minghao some more, smiling once the soup is gone.

Minghao curls into himself once they let him lay down, trying in vain to hide just how excited his little friend is when both alphas are perfectly able to smell the scent of arousal rising headily from Minghao. Jeonghan leans down to press his face into Minghao's scent gland and inhales the muskiness their pack has come to associate with Minghao. It's embarrassing, but Minghao knows no one in the pack would hold this against him ー not to say that they wouldn't hold _him_ against _themselves_ though.

Jisoo and Jeonghan help him get off, making short work of his pajama bottoms as Minghao whines and keens, hands tangled in both of the alphas' hoodies. But they get him to come in due time and afterward, Minghao is but a boneless, limp pile of mush between them, too tired to even register the fact that Seungcheol had entered the room at one point. The alphas kiss his forehead and tuck him into the blankets, then rise and follow Seungcheol out the door.

He's alone then.

 

 

* * *

 

 

But not for long.

The first to creep into the nest is Wonwoo, his beta scent calling to Minghao alluringly. He licks a stripe up Minghao's gland, then buries his face into Minghao's stomach as they wait for the others.

Mingyu joins next, kissing Minghao fiercely in welcome, uncaring of the sickness that is rapidly leaving the younger alpha's body, his scent almost clean. Minghao curves up into him, letting their alpha scents mingle in the air around them, wringing a whine full of want from Wonwoo. Mingyu merely bends to kiss Wonwoo once he has broken away from Minghao and Minghao watches them, his fingers toying at the edges of their Claim marks. He traces a familiar set of teeth marks, the scars the only thing he can really feel in this one moment.

And then Junhui enters, his true omega scent of lavender and honey lighting a fire in Minghao's veins.

The eldest cups Minghao's face and lets his nose trail across his hairline delicately, weary of the sweat he can smell there and of the general illness he can smell in the air. Mingyu is still too busy kissing Wonwoo to really notice much else but Minghao lets them have that moment.

These three have been in and out of the apartment all day. He's heard their voices just beyond the door and Junhui has been in here changing his rags while he's asleep. Wonwoo had picked out the herbs and Mingyu had definitely made the soup Minghao had for dinner. They've been busy and all for his sake, but Minghao doesn't feel bad about that really.

A bright flash of happiness lights up his insides, joining the fire that Junhui's presence brought.

Because these are his true mates, his soulmates. His everything.

Junhui smooths his hair back and kisses him softly, holding a hand out when Mingyu whines to pull him forward. Minghao props himself up on his elbows only to be pushed back again by Wonwoo when he joins their tiny circle, skimming his teeth across Minghao's Claim mark that overlaps his scent gland.

Minghao groans aloud and lets their hands explore, more than willing to return the favor as he bites down on someone's bottom lip. He can tell from the taste alone that it's Wonwoo and that Junhui is now guiding him up into a sitting position, then keeping him steady when Mingyu climbs into his lap and straddles his thighs. They're a mess of limbs and eager arousal, but this is what Minghao loves ー what he'd put his life down on the line for.

For this love between the four of them, between all thirteen of them. For his true mates and his pack.

The rest is a blur to a tired Minghao, but when his second orgasm of the night takes him, it leaves his head spinning and his heart beating rapidly in his ears. His mates follow soon after and then they collapse in the nest, hugging one another to their chests. Minghao thinks Junhui might be purring, but it could easily be Wonwoo and for the moment, he doesn't really care who it is as long as they're all sated and happy.

His inner alpha croons at his mates, more than happy about them being happy. Minghao lets his tired eyes flutter shut and spreads his arms out wide to encompass his mates.

They cuddle him until he falls asleep and when Minghao wakes the next morning, he isn't even surprised to find their entire pack piled into the nest with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! yell at me on [tumblr](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com)!


End file.
